Devil and Redeemer
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: "Our love is God, darling - dysfunctional." What if J.D. convinced Veronica to leave with him that afternoon in the boiler room, and together they walk out of the school and on to the next chapter of their twisted romance - a chapter of traveling, ridding the country of evil at every rest stop, and falling more and more madly, passionately, and insanely in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am so scared to post this because 1.) There are some excellent little gems in this fandom and I hope to do it justice 2.) The fandom seems a bit dead and I am worried no one will even bother reading this 3.) How in the hell am I going to write J.D and be able to do my love justice? I guess I'll just give it a whirl, and see if anything comes of it. I do not own Heathers, but if someone wanted to give me J.D with a big red bow on his head under the Christmas tree this year, I wouldn't be one to decline.**

**Disclaimer: This is AU, so I hope you don't mind. If you are wary of AU, still give it a try because you may end up liking this fic. **

****Chapter One

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" J.D. glanced up from the pack of dynamite in his hand to see Veronica standing a few feet behind him. She had a gash on her head from where he had slammed her against the cinder blocks. J.D. had to remind himself that suicide bombers probably don't go inspect their girlfriend's - _ex_-girlfriend's - injuries. Instead, he sighed, bit down on his lower lip, and shook his head.

"You're not going to change my mind, darling." He was impressed. That blow was meant to knock her out for awhile.

"I-I know."

J.D.'s brow furrowed. He wasn't quite expecting that reply. He titled his head to the side, raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Veronica was not one to give up. She had faked her own suicide to throw him off, and she had come down here with a gun poised to kill him. So then why did she look almost defeated. _Come on, you're tougher than that. At least try to put up a fight. Sure, you'll lose, but hell..._

__"I just...all I have ever wanted was for my high school to be good. I wanted everyone to get along."

"The only place everyone gets along is in heaven, darling."

Veronica folded her arms over her chest, ignored the pounding and the warm wetness of blood against her scalp, "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"I don't want any more bodies, J.D. Please. No more."

"I told you I am not changing my mind on this," J.D. scowled and returned to fiddling with the dynamite.

"You really are a sociopath, aren't you?"

That got his attention. Glancing up, brows furrowed, J.D. shrugged, "It is what it is."

"You don't care? Not even about me?" She was grasping at straws, and she knew it. She was the last card she had left to play.

J.D. exhaled impatiently, pushed himself up off the floor and walked towards her, "You know that's not true."

"You were coming to kill me the other night."

"You became a liability - a loose end. I don't do messes well, darling, and you were a mess. I didn't _want_ to kill you, but we all have to do what we have to do. Hell, I still don't want to kill you; but like I said, it is what it is. You don't have to die today though, Veronica. You have options."

"That bomb will go off in five minutes. My options are limited."

"You have two," J.D. explained, "You can chose to still be against me which gets you nothing but an obituary in the paper tomorrow and a hell of a lot of pain in a few minutes; or you can chose to be with me. Come back, Veronica. Come back to me. The school will blow, but we have time to get out of here."

"And go where? And what makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you?"

"Because you have had ample opportunity to shoot me dead right here, right now, and you haven't. To me, that says you don't really want to. You're here talking to me. That says something. That says a lot of somethings."

"Alright," Veronica sighed, not really knowing why she was going to say what she did except for the fact that she was forever bound to the psycho before her, "So where would we go?"

"Anywhere. The world is our oyster, darling. Hell, I'd even let you pick the city, the town, the state. You decide. We will make a living off of this."

"Off of _what_?"

"Well, once the school blows, everyone will think we died in the blast along with everyone else. We can be free to go wherever we want. We can tour the country, darling, ridding the world of evil at every rest stop."

"Oh no...no, no, no. I...I am not going on a killing spree across the country with you. That...that's crazy!"

"Of course it is, love; I came up with the idea. We'd be together though - you and me. We'd be free of Heathers and society. We could make our own society, just you and me. We could make our own rules, Veronica. We can wake up when we want, and go to bed when we want. We can go wherever we please. We can be with whomever we please. No more high school, no more cliques."

"You're seriously insane. You need help."

"You're just now realizing this?" J.D. cocked his head to the side and grinned that grin Veronica was growing too dangerously attached to. It was a psychotic grin, a Cheshire cat grin. But just the same, Veronica found it mesmerizing.

"J.D..." Veronica protested, glancing towards the clock ticking down on the bomb, "We don't have much time."

"Exactly. Decide, darling. Do you want me to kill you, or do you want me to save you? I can either be your devil or your redeemer but you get the choice."

"I'd rather _die_ than be with you," Veronica spat out the words as though they were a foul taste in her mouth. J.D. merely chuckled.

"Liar."

"It's true. I would rather die than be with you. Besides, you've already killed me. You killed me a long time ago. I don't want to be this person I am when I am around you. I used to be smart and funny and I used to have goals. I wanted to go to Stanford. I wanted to major in..."

"But you wasted all that, darling. You threw away your GPA for gloss and keggers. Now look at you. You'd be nothing. Oh sure, you'd go to community college or something. Maybe study secretarial work. But you won't amount to anything. I am giving you a chance to be free - to travel, to make a difference, darling. I am giving you the chance to be saved."

"_Saved_," Veronica scoffed, "Three minutes."

"Fine," J.D. hooked up the last bit of dynamite and adjusted his coat before turning to leave, "You're beautiful, you know that right? It's a shame really."

"Leave!"

"So _pretty_," J.D. reached up and touched Veronica's cheek. She recoiled, but he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, "Oblige me in one last kiss, darling."

Veronica thought about fighting back. She genuinely considered all her possibilities - kneeing him in the crotch, slapping his face. However, at the same time, she knew that these were her last minutes alive, and J.D.'s kisses were always so intoxicating. Maybe just one last kiss wouldn't hurt.

She didn't fight it at all. Instead, she found herself enjoying the kiss, and even kissing him back. The kiss was the usual - passionate, messy, painful, and dizzying. Veronica felt her head grow light and her knees buckle underneath her. J.D. grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down painfully. She whimpered and J.D. chuckled against her lips.

He pulled away, smirked, ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, "It was nice knowing you, darling."

As he made his way towards the door, Veronica watched, her jaw agape, as he walked slowly backwards. When he was just about out the door, he dramatically bowed to her, waving his hand mid-genuflect like a genuine gentleman.

"I must bid you adieu, sweet Veronica..."

He erected, then turned to leave, but not before pausing a second at the backdoor of the boiler room.

J.D. placed his hand on the knob of the door that led up the flight of concrete stairs towards the outdoor basketball courts. He didn't have much time, and neither did she, but it was worth the wait. Eventually, J.D. sighed and gave up. He cracked the door open to make his escape. Just as his foot was about out the threshold, he heard the word he had been waiting for -

"Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You got to talk to me sometime," J.D. smirked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at Veronica. She had her arms folded across her chest, and was staring angrily out the window of the station wagon. _If she could shoot fire through her eyes..._J.D. mused, imagining the window incinerating, "Come on, darling. You have to speak to me at some point. We're accomplices."

"I am _not_ your accomplice."

"She speaks!" J.D. dramatically extended a hand, his childlike demeanor suddenly vanishing when he noticed that she still was angry. _Come on, you wanted them all dead just as much as I did so don't act like I am some monster. _

__"I don't know what's wrong with me," Veronica said more to the scenery out the window than to the driver of the station wagon, "I must have some mental illness. I should be placed in an asylum or something. I..."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," J.D. rolled his eyes, "You know you wanted them gone just as bad as I did. They were vermin, love. They deserved to be exterminated. We did the world a _favor_, darling. Cheer up - bitterness doesn't look good on you."

"_Shut up_," Veronica bit through clenched teeth.

"Someone is testy..."

"J.D! We just blew up our high school! We are responsible for the deaths of seven hundred students! I think that is kind of a big deal and I think I have every right to be 'testy.' _Jesus_, you should have just killed me down there."

"Like I said, you had options. You chose to come with me, if memory serves. This is your doing, Veronica. You could have stayed in that boiler room, but you followed me and now here we are. The only two survivors of a society filled with masks and death and..."

"The only death was on your account. No one had died until you came along..."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me."

"Whatever," Veronica sunk further into the passenger seat as the station wagon sped up down the interstate. She couldn't wrap her head around what she had done, and she was certain she deserved to just die along with the other students. But something in her had willed her to follow him - something in her _always_ willed her to follow him.

"Now then," J.D. said as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred, "We are driving to Woodbridge - a town about four hours from here. Once we get there, we will find us a quaint little motel, maybe make a little love, and plan our next..."

"Oh no. I am _not_ making love with you!" Veronica snapped her head around and was glaring daggers at him, her brows knitted together in absolute disgust.

"You say that now, though we both know I can be rather persuasive..."

"You're foul."

"Thank you," J.D. smirked, playing with the radio on the dash, "What music should we listen to? Bach?"

Veronica said nothing, and turned to face out the window again. She watched as they passed by everything she once had known. She knew better than to ask to stop in and grab a change of clothes, just as she knew better than to ask if they could grab one more slushie. People would see them - people who knew they were supposed to be dead.

They didn't talk for quite a while. J.D. blasted Bach and hummed along, waving a hand around like he was conducting. Veronica tried to ignore him, but eventually his pull on her got the better of her, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. _Why is he so captivating? What is the matter with me? I am on the run with a complete, utter sociopath who has tried to kill me. My life is some bad made-for-TV movie. I think I am falling for my own murderer..._

When they were two hours outside of town, J.D. stopped the station wagon at a Quick-Mart. After pulling into a parking space, he turned to Veronica and asked, "Cherry?"

"Yes," she begrudgingly answered, wanting to slap herself in the face for this whole mess and hopefully wake herself from whatever this twisted nightmare was.

J.D. slunk his way out of the car and inside the gas station. A few minutes later, he returned with two extra-large slushies in hand. He handed one to Veronica after putting a straw in it and said -

"I love you, you know that right?"

"You were going to kill me."

"I had no choice. Still love you though, just the same."

Veronica shook her head and sipped her slushie. She knew she could make a break for it. Even on the interstate, she could just open the door and jump. But she knew herself better than that. She knew she would never run from J.D. This was it. Her life was destined to be bound to his forever. Sighing, she took another sip of the slushie.

"Gonna let me look at that gash?" J.D. asked, eyebrow raised. Veronica gave in, and turned allowing J.D. to inspect the scabbed over injury on her scalp.

"Ouch," he winced, lightly brushing the hair out of the way, "Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Do I look like I am okay?"

"You look like hell," J.D. shook his head, licking his lips, "Oh well. Once we get to the motel, you can get yourself all cleaned up."

"Wonderful."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you any better than bitterness."

A few hours later, after being stuck in traffic and J.D. growing impatient to get out of said traffic and taking a 'short cut', they finally arrived in Woodbridge. J.D. pulled up to a Walmart and instructed Veronica to hand over her cash card.

"What? Why?"

"How much do you have on there?"

"I...I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Enough for...for college and...and emergencies. It's my savings my parents set aside for me. I-I can't..."

"Sure you can."

"It'll be suspicious. They'll...they'll see that I've wiped out my account."

"An ATM probably isn't the best place to cash in, huh? What bank do you go to?"

"J.D..."

"I have some cash for right now. I can run in and get us some food and clothes and stuff. But tomorrow, I want you to clean yourself up all pretty and go into the bank nice and calmly and ask to withdraw the money from your savings."

"That money is for college..."

"_That money is for college_," J.D. mimicked in a sickening voice before slamming his fist against the steering wheel, "Damn it, Veronica! Just do what I tell you to do!"

His hand was smarting, and he had to fight from wincing. _Bitch is lucky the only thing I hit was that damn steering wheel. Come on, Veronica - don't be so obstinate. _

"Fine," Veronica finally gave in, "I'll do it. I'll...I'll go to the bank and get the cash. I'll also have the teller cancel my card. How's your hand?"

"It'll live. Thank you, love," J.D. grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her close to him in a kiss. After pulling away, he smiled at her and said, "Now don't you go anywhere."

Veronica knew she wouldn't. She stayed just where J.D. had left her, wondering what the matter was with her. She had ample opportunity to book it, but instead she stayed put. She even smiled a little when J.D. arrived a few moments later with some bags.

"I got us some clothes, toiletries, and some grub. That should hold us while we figure this whole thing out."

Veronica peeked into one of the bags, "Bologna and plastic cheese?"

"Hey, who do you think I am? Ritz Carlton? Eat it or not, you have options. You always have options."

"Eat shit, or starve," Veronica shook her head, putting the bag in the backseat, "Some options."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to say thank you?" J.D. rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Come on. There's a Route 66 Inn a few miles back. That'll be the place."

Veronica didn't protest. When they arrived at the motel, J.D. made her wait in the car while he reserved a room. They drove around to the back of the motel and had to climb two flights of stairs to get to their room. Once J.D. unlocked the door, he flipped on the light and they glanced inside.

It wasn't much at all - a bed, a dresser with a TV on top, a table, two beat up chairs, and a small bathroom which Veronica was absolutely terrified to use. The whole place reeked of dust, moth balls, and cigarette smoke. The bed was unkempt and wrinkled. Veronica sighed and followed J.D. inside, not wanting to protest too much.

"Well isn't this lovely."

"It'll do," J.D. shrugged, setting the groceries down on the table, "Put the cold stuff in the fridge, will you?"

Veronica did as he had asked as he explored around the room, "Well, the bathroom isn't exactly the most sanitary thing in the world, but it is what it is."

"Lovely."

J.D. headed back out to the main room where Veronica was stocking the fridge. He offered her his hand and pulled her up to her feet.

Still holding her hand, he said, "This room may be disgusting, but it's made beautiful by your very presence."

"J.D..." Veronica rolled her eyes, trying to remind herself not to fall for one of his lines.

"What?" He smirked, pulling her close to him as he whispered in her ear, "Oblige me in a kiss?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Veronica propped herself up against the pillows of the dusty king-sized bed as she nibbled on her sandwich of mystery meat and synthetic cheese. It was thoroughly disgusting, but she saw how J.D. eyed her as she picked at the sandwich. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her complaints, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with his bad temper. Veronica settled on choking down the wretched thing, thankful that J.D. had at least purchased some beer to chase it down with.

"So where do you want to go?" J.D. asked, glancing up from the gun he was cleaning, "Name the place, Veronica and I'll take us there. Just say the word."

Veronica thought it over. She really could go anywhere, but all she really wanted to do was go home. She was starting to regret following J.D. up the stairs and out the door to that basketball court. She wanted nothing more than to either be with her family, or dead with the rest of the school – anything but be here with him. She was terrified of him. She knew what he was capable of, and she knew that if he felt he needed to, he'd off her in a heartbeat. That confused her. He said he loved her, but she knew she was disposable to him. Maybe this was as close to love as sociopaths could get?

"I just want out of Ohio."

"Oookay," J.D. nodded slowly, "I can arrange that. But _where_. Surely there is one place that you have always wanted to go to – the place you've dreamed of traveling to once. Everyone has that place."

"Where is your place?"

"Wherever I am with you."

"You're such a coquette," Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes, "You pick."

"California?"

"California..." Veronica sampled the suggestion on her tongue, "Aright. Let's go there."

"Is that where you want to go?"

_I want to go home._ Veronica nodded and said, "Sure. When should we leave?"

"In two days. Tomorrow you can go to the bank and make that withdrawal. We can hang out here for a bit, then hit the road. Damn it, Veronica! Stop picking at that sandwich and just eat it, alright."

Veronica rolled her eyes and pointedly took a bite of her sandwich, fighting the urge to gag. Pâté actually sounded positively delicious at that moment.

"Good girl," J.D. grinned, returning his attention to the gun.

As Veronica downed her sandwich, glancing around the dusty motel room, she wondered what had possibly possessed her to follow J.D. She had wanted to be done with him, and she had wanted him out of her life. All it took was that one last kiss, and he had given her just enough of that powerful drug to make her comply with his every wish. _All it took was a kiss_. Veronica realized just how dangerous that was. She remembered a time when she was strong, an independent person – a time before Heathers, and before J.D. She was beginning to feel like a lapdog, but all it took was one glance or one kiss for her to forget herself.

J.D. sat the gun down on the table and pushed himself up from the chair. He meandered towards the bed, and kneeled at the foot of it. He titled his head to the side, and licked his lips. Veronica crossed her legs uncomfortably and raised an eyebrow, trying to decipher his motive. Finally he crawled on his hands and knees up to her, lifted the plate from her lap, and sat it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I wish you'd smile," he sighed almost determinedly.

"I wish I felt like smiling."

"You're prettier when you smile."

"Gee, thanks."

J.D. rolled his eyes and situated himself so he was now straddling her legs and had her pinned against the pillows she was propped up against. He cupped her face in his hands and titled his head to the side again. His eyes locked onto hers, and she tried to look anywhere else, but found that her eyes were just as locked onto his.

"Interesting position we're in," J.D. chuckled, brushing his hair back with his hand, "For instance, at this exact moment I could either do one of three things. I could either fuck you, kill you, or just hold you. I'm trying to determine which one I'd prefer."

Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but fear griped her voice and no sound came.

"Oh don't look so frightened. I wouldn't kill you, yet. And you're still a wreck, so there goes the fucking aspect. For now, can I just hold you like that night in your backyard?"

"That night was perfect," Veronica confessed, "Before everything."

"Before everything," J.D. nodded, adjusting himself to lie next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the crook of his arm, "Gee, Veronica, sometimes I just don't think about things too well. I overthink, but not about the right things. Maybe I did drag you into this."

"I had a choice," Veronica reminded him, wondering if she ever really did.

"Maybe," J.D. nibbled on his lip a second, "I don't regret any of the stuff I've done, or that we've done together, but sometimes I do wish we could have that night again. Strip croquet was fun."

"Consider yourself special, I don't do that sort of thing with just any guy."

"What about the whole neighbor's swing set thing?"

Veronica shrugged, "Just because I am not a virgin doesn't mean I just do it with anyone, J.D. I have standards."

"Standards," J.D. smirked, "And here you are with me."

"My standards were compromised."

"I see," J.D. squeezed her tighter against him, "How about we get you cleaned up? I can rise down the shower – it's a tad scummy – and if you want, I'll wash that blood out of your hair."

Veronica was tempted to shove him away from her, now reminded of how he had slammed her against the cinderblock wall as if she was nothing to him. However, the thought of a warm shower was too appealing to pass up. She nodded, and J.D. rolled off the bed and offered her his hand. Together, they walked to the bathroom. Veronica tried not to show her disgust when she saw just how 'scummy' the place was. The shower had black mildew in the tiles, and the floor around the toilet was stained with drops of urine. She also noticed the black mildew snaking around the toilet bowl.

"I apologize for the lack of proper accommodations," J.D. turned the faucet of the shower, and twisted the nozzle around to rinse off the walls of the shower, "But what can you do?" After the shower was rinsed down as best it could be, J.D. made his way over towards Veronica who was now leaning against the sink.

"Come here," he instructed, and she slowly stepped towards him, closing the gap between them, "Turn around." Veronica did as he instructed, and gently, J.D. lifted her blouse above her head. He unclasped the bra, and let it fall to the ground. Veronica blushed, trying to remind herself that he had already seen her naked before. Her shoes, skirt, and tights were the last to go before her underwear. J.D. gently pulled those off as well. Now, she was standing in front of him completely naked and blushing furiously.

_God, she's fucking gorgeous. I could take her right here, right now. I could fuck those beautiful little brains out. _J.D. bit his lip and reminded himself to be as much of a gentleman as he was possibly capable of being at that moment. _She's been through enough today. Besides, you're not into the whole fear-is-sexy thing. If you're going to fuck her, she's going to be into it. End of story. _He held her hand and helped her into the shower. Veronica turned and let the warm water beat down on her bruised body. It felt like heaven. She slowly dipped her head under the faucet and felt the water rush through her hair. The water swirling under her feet was a horrible rust color, and Veronica winced.

"Turn," J.D's voice was soft, and Veronica realized all fear she had previously felt had dissipated. J.D. squirted some shampoo onto his hands and massaged her scalp gently, paying extra care to the clump of matted scabbing, "I don't want to hurt you, darling," his words dripped like honey from his lips, "It's all matted though. I need to get the blood out." No apology, no words of wisdom. Just that. Slowly he began to run his fingers through the matted hair, and Veronica felt the tenderness of the scalp instantly and winced.

"It's alright," J.D. tried to keep his voice level, _God damn it, woman, if you hadn't been such a stubborn little bitch, I wouldn't have had to do this to you. Did you honestly think you could get me to just put my hands on my head and just walk out of that boiler room? You know me better than that, darling; and if you don't, well that's just insulting. _

"Is it almost out?" Veronica asked, trying to hide the fact that, despite how gentle he was being, it hurt horribly.

"Almost," _Don't wince and don't clench your fists like that. It almost makes me feel sorry I did this to you. Well, that you did it to yourself. Pointing a gun at me? Ordering me to stop my plan? Did you honestly think you would get away unscathed? You're smarter than that, darling. _

Veronica nibbled on her lip while J.D. finished running the shampoo through the rats' nest. Finally he stopped and gently pushed her under the water and said, "All done. Rinse off."

Veronica obliged and despite the pain, the water felt nice against her scalp. After the shampoo was all rinsed out, J.D. unfolded a towel and held it out to her. Veronica stepped out of the shower, and to her surprise, he wrapped her up in it.

"You really should be more careful next time," he smirked, "Keep that clumsiness of yours in check. I don't want to see you getting hurt any worse."

Though his words were unsettling, he gently kissed her collarbone and stroked the ends of her hair. Veronica swallowed the lump of discomfort in her throat and faltered just slightly before saying, "I'll try."

Again, the voice was smooth, tender: "Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"No."

"No what?" J.D. scowled, throwing the car into Park and glancing at the passenger next to him.

"I am not going through with this," Veronica's chin jutted out as she fervently crossed her arms over her chest. She had thought about it the whole ride over, and she had decided that she simply could not go through with it. It was bad enough that her parents thought she had died, but to drain them of their savings for her? That was just too much. She couldn't possibly do that to them. All night she had thought of them, eating their pâté and reading spy novels and smoking cigarettes. She missed them terribly, and had decided to simply say no to J.D. She didn't know how he would react, but she figured it was at least worth a shot.

"_Excuse me?_" J.D's brows furrowed together, and Veronica couldn't help but notice his knuckles were turning a ghostly white as he gripped the steering wheel.

_Well, you knew he wasn't going to take it well, Veronica. What did you honestly expect? For him to just say, "Okkie dokkie," and turn the car around? Of course not. But how can he ask something like this of me? It's my parents money that they had reserved for me to go to university. If I give it to J.D. who knows what will become of it, or me. My whole future rests in that bank. _

"What do you mean you're not going through with this?"

"I-I can't. J.D. you can't ask this of me. It's my parents' money. They put so much away for me so that I can go on in life and have an amazing future…"

"How? You're dead, remember? _Boom_!"

"I can't go through with this, J.D. I just can't."

"The _hell_ you can't," J.D. twisted around and glowered at her through furrowed brows. He wet his lips and ran his hand through his hair. _Who does she think she is? She doesn't call the shots around here – that's my job. When I fucking ask her to do something, she better fucking do it. We need that damn money. What would she rather us do? Starve to death? Live on the streets? Damn it, Veronica, this is not the time!_

"What do you expect us to do for money, huh?" His eyebrow disappeared into a strand of hair drooping over his forehead, "Get in there and get us that cash, alright?"

"I just can't…"

"Damn it!" J.D. bellowed, causing Veronica to jolt as if he had just hit her, "Don't be so obstinate. Just do what I am telling you to do."

Veronica stared down at her penny loafers against the floor board. She didn't know what to say or do; the only emotion she felt was fear. She knew what J.D. was capable of. She knew she didn't want to cross him. She also knew she should just get away from him and leave, but something always bound her to him. She jumped as she felt a hand slither around to rest on the nape of her neck. Turning, she saw J.D. staring at her, all anger extinguished from his eyes. His touch was soothing, and Veronica found herself relaxing slightly underneath that touch.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, darling. I just am worried about how I am going to provide for us. We need money, love. We need money so we can insure we have a roof over our heads each night, and food in our bellies. I am going to take care of you, darling. I will always take care of you, but you need to do this one little thing so that I _can_ take care of you. We need money, Veronica, and that money in that bank belongs rightfully to you. Go inside, love, get the money, and we'll go to California and leave Ohio choking on our dust. How does that sound?"

Veronica opened her mouth to protest, but no sooner had she than J.D. pressed his lips to hers. His tongue found its way inside her mouth, drowning out whatever protest she might have tried to make. Instead, his tongue wrestled with hers as he nipped at her lips with his teeth. It was these kinds of kisses that made Veronica's head grow light. It was as if she was getting a high off of him, and as if nothing else but that kiss in that exact moment made sense. All her logic and reason was thrown right out the window, and she began to kiss him back. Whenever they became passionate like this, Veronica felt herself metamorphose into something other than herself – a person who was bolder, confident, and even sexy – things she would have never previously thought of in regards to herself. In one of these moments of boldness, she bit down on his lip perhaps a little too hard.

"Ouch!" J.D. pulled away, running his finger along the swollen bottom lip. A shadow of fear veiled Veronica's eyes, but dissipated as soon as she saw J.D. grin just as he had that night in the yard, "Alright," he nodded, as if finally understanding, "We don't have to do this. We'll just go back to the motel, alright?"

"N-no," it took Veronica a second to realize that the protest had come from her, "I-I will do it."

"You sure?" J.D. cocked an eyebrow, "You don't have to, you know."

"I know. I want to."

As Veronica slipped out of the station wagon, she thought she heard J.D. whisper, "Good girl."

Once inside the bank, Veronica followed through with the plan. She asked the teller to please withdraw and close the account. After a few minutes of paper work, Veronica was tucking a leather bag inside her purse. It was easier than she had expected it to be, though she had been quite sure the teller could hear her heart pounding through her chest. When she arrived back at the station wagon, J.D. had one cigarette balanced on his lips, and one tucked behind his ear.

"Did you do it?" He asked as Veronica slid inside the passenger seat.

"Sure did," she pulled out the bag from her purse to show him.

"Good, good. I'm proud of you, you know, for doing that. Hey, do me one last favor."

"What?"

"Hold out your hand?"

"Um…okay," Veronica sat her purse in the backseat and held out her hand, palm facing up, and looked at J.D. curiously. It didn't take but a second for the cigarette to be yanked from his lips and shoved against her vulnerable flesh. Veronica cried out and tried to grab her hand away, but J.D. had her wrist held tightly in his other hand.

It seemed passed in a second, and the cigarette was casually tossed from the window. Veronica crumpled, holding her burnt hand to her chest, cradling her wrist in her opposite hand. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and confusion washed over her.

J.D. casually lit the cigarette that was behind his ear and offered it to her. Veronica recoiled, shrinking away from it. J.D. chuckled, amused, "Come on, take it."

Hesitantly, Veronica shakily took the cigarette from his hand and put it to her lips. He was watching her the whole time, his eyes burning through her like that cigarette. _You know better than to argue with me, darling. You know I am not one to be crossed._

"How is your hand?" J.D. asked as he put the car in reverse and headed back towards the highway.

"Why?" was all Veronica could manage to get out through the lump in her throat.

"I do not take the word 'no' very well, darling. You should know that."

Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. _You're a monster. An absolute sociopathic monster. Who does something like that to another person? How can you act as though everything is fine and then hurt me? I can't do this. This is fucked up on so many levels. I need out. But where will I go? What would I even do? I have no idea where I am, and with J.D. watching my every move, how would I possibly escape? If I told anyone that he had kidnapped me, it would be his word against mine and god damn it, he is so persuasive. There is no way they'd believe me. Hell, they'd probably call him into the station for questioning and by the time they were done with him, he'd have them giving him the keys to the city or something._

When the station wagon pulled up to the motel parking lot, and J.D. put it in park, he turned and grabbed her injured hand away from her. He inspected the burn, shaking his head and saying, "Damn it, darling. What did I tell you about being so clumsy, huh? Let's get that cleaned up, alright?"

Veronica was frozen in shock as J.D. opened the car door, grabbed her purse from the back, then came over and opened her own door. He put his arm around her shoulder gently, kissed her temple, and led her up the flights of stairs to their motel room. Veronica felt like this whole thing was a movie or something – events happening to someone other than her that she just happened to be privy to witness. This couldn't be her life. Her life was lipgloss, keggers, and helping Heather pick out a pair of earrings. Not this. Her life was nothing like this.

Once inside, J.D. led her to the bathroom where he ran some cold tap water. He gently looked over her hand once more before putting it under the stream of water. Veronica cried out again, and J.D. found himself almost feeling sorry for her. _She's making a big deal out of nothing. Always the dramatic one, aren't you darling? It's just a little burn. Cigarette burns are nothing. Cigar burns are the ones that will make you wish you…_

He shook the thought from his head, not wanting to go down that memory lane. Instead, he focused on getting her hand washed. He carefully took the bar of soap next to the sink, and rubbed it lightly against the gleaming flesh. Veronica winched, and J.D. thoughtfully put her hand back under the water.

"The cold water will numb it for a bit. There's some ice in the mini fridge that I can bundle up into a wash cloth. You'll live."

Veronica wasn't so sure. After he had finished washing the burn, J.D. helped her over to the bed before preparing an ice pack for her. Veronica watched him curiously as he buzzed around the room, expertly getting everything adjusted for her. _It's almost as if he cares. But if he cares, he wouldn't have burned me in the first place. What is his damage?_

"Give me your hand," J.D. commanded. Veronica warily did as she was told, and he gently placed the makeshift ice pack into her palm, "Hold that on it, alright. It'll numb it. Are you okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"This is the second time in two days that you've caused me some form of injury, J.D. What the hell?"

"And this is the thousandth time in two days that you've pissed me off. I think I've been plenty generous and patient with you, darling," J.D. knelt down in front of her, picking up the burned hand, removing the ice pack, and kissing her palm, "It's just you and me, Veronica. We are all we have, alright? Believe me when I say I love you and care for you. Trust me when I say I am doing something for us. Trust that what I do is for your own best interest, alright? When I ask you to help me with something, it's because I know what I am doing and I am doing something I know is best for both of us. You need to trust that and not argue with that."

"You hurt me," Veronica blinked to keep the tears from escaping. She just couldn't have J.D. see her cry.

"I don't know how else to get through to you. If I try to explain, you still don't get it. I need to be more careful with you, and I get that. I promise darling, I will be more careful with you. But you have to promise to trust me. It's just us, alright? We need to look out for each other. Whatever decision I make, whatever I ask you to do, know that it's what is best. I am always going to look after you, Veronica. I will always see to it that you're taken care of."

"And if I become a liability?"

J.D. inhaled sharply, _the other day it would have been so easy. But after seeing you hanging from that ceiling, I just don't know…it is what it is though. If you become a lose end, I won't have much of a choice, Veronica. But the least I can do is make sure it's a dignified death. Painless. Damn it, Veronica, you better not give me a reason to. I am not saying I won't, but I am not saying I will either. If I have to, I can promise you I sure as hell won't enjoy it. _

"I don't know," J.D. answered genuinely, and Veronica softened realizing the validity behind his words. She noticed the look in his eyes when he said it, and the glint of something that resembled maybe a tear. Perhaps he really didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps he really did love her. Maybe this was as close to love as a sociopathic maniac could get. Veronica felt the walls crumble a bit around her as she reached up with her good hand, and touched J.D's cheek.

"Our love is God," he placed his hand over hers, their eyes locked onto one another's.

"I don't understand that phrase," Veronica admitted.

"God," J.D. raised an eyebrow, "is the thing everyone wants, everyone admires, and is just out of reach. God is the thing that is so beautiful and majestic and dangerous and violent. God is the thing that makes babies laugh and wipes out entire countries. God is the thing that creates and destroys. God is perfection. God is dysfunctional. God is love, hate, fire, passion, destruction, and birth. God is our love, darling. Nothing can destroy t."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been a long day, so when Veronica announced she wanted go to bed early that night, J.D. didn't argue. She was now resting beside him, almost peacefully. He stared down at the body curled up against his as he was popped up against his own pillow unable to sleep. _Damn, she sure is beautiful - especially when she's asleep and not running that mouth. _He smirked to himself as he ran a hand through her hair, careful to not touch the wound from the other day.

He had dragged her through hell and back, and J.D. was glad she was finally getting a moment to just peacefully rest. He hoped she was having good dreams, and wasn't frightened. He hated making her frightened, but what was he supposed to? Fear births control, and right now, he needed to be in control. Then again, he always needed to be in control. He just couldn't have her muddle things up. He needed to hold is ground. If he was going to take care of her, she was going to have to back off and let him do that.

_You hurt her. That's not exactly taking care of her, is it? _J.D. scowled, telling the voice inside his head to go fuck off, _what am I supposed to do? I need her to just do as I say sometimes. Everything I do, I do for her. It's weird. I've never had this before. My whole life I've been on my own. Now that she's in my life, things are different. I can't just make decisions for me - that's easy. I need to make decisions for her now too. I need to protect her and care for her. Sometimes that might mean that I have to hurt her to get her to listen. _He knew it didn't make any sense - he knew he hated having to hurt her, but how else was she going to learn? He was raised and taught on pain; J.D. knew of no other way.

He chewed on his bottom lip, staring straight ahead at the blank television in front of him. Tomorrow would be a big day of driving, and he knew he needed to rest too, but he just couldn't. He could feel the energy pump through his veins. Tomorrow he would make another kill, and that excited him beyond all words. He didn't know who or where or when, but he knew at some point tomorrow, he would make another extermination. It wouldn't be too hard, the world was crawling with vermin. He just needed to pick one.

Veronica stirred slightly and J.D. pulled her into his arms. She nestled back asleep, and he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be able to comfort someone - it was nice to be able to comfort _her_.

"Sleep, darling," he whispered against her ear, "I am right here. Just sleep. No one will harm you."

Veronica woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing her along her neck and collar bone. She sighed against the kisses, her eyes heavy with sleep and bliss. It wasn't until she forced her eyes to flutter awake that she was reminded of where she was and who she was with. Of course after the washing of her hand and the conversation over the ice pack, she had softened to him just a tad; however, she still hadn't completely forgiven him for burning her, and she had ended up going to bed without a single word to him.

Veronica sighed, knowing he was up to his tricks of trying to win her over again. It wasn't too difficult for him though; Veronica always caved. However, this time was a bit different. Veronica shifted, causing J.D. to stumble and fall back against the pillow.

"Huh," he half-chuckled, half-exhaled, "So much for being romantic, darling."

"Romantic?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to be mad at me forever," J.D. smirked, and they both knew he was right, "We've got a big day. As much as I would love for you to be able to lie in bed all day as I bend to your every beck and call, we have to get this show on the road, darling," he stood from the bed, revealing that he was only dressed in boxer shorts, his socks, and that watch that seemed to never leave his wrist, "Come on, love. Up and at 'em."

Veronica pulled the blankets tighter around her, causing J.D. to throw his arms up in the air as he hobbled, sleepily, over to the pile of clothes on the floor. He picked up his pair of jeans and wriggled into them as Veronica watched, unable to take her eyes off of him. _He's completely psychotic. He's a total, utter pillow case. You should be reeling at how he burned your hand as if it were nothing. What will he do next huh? Do you really want to stick around and find out? But he can be so...sweet. Of course, that's only when he wants to be; but he _is_ capable of being so. _She sighed and shook her head, _put your damn clothes on a little faster, will you? This whole you-being-half-naked thing is not helping to fuel my anger._

_"_Come on, darling," J.D. sighed, made his way over to the bed, and yanked the covers off of her, "We have to get going."

Veronica pouted, but forced herself to swing her legs over the side of the bed. J.D. smirked, stared down at her, and lifted her chin so that her eyes were meeting his, "You're so beautiful, Veronica."

Veronica sighed, and as his lips gently brushed hers in a kiss she wasn't quite used to receiving from him, she felt the walls she had built begin to crumble. He had won her over again. If her hand wasn't stinging, she would have completely forgotten about what he had done just the day before. Now he was holding her face in his hands, kissing her gently. Feather kisses. There was no pain, no swollen lips, no taste of rust in her mouth, no struggle to breathe. No struggle for power.

Slowly, J.D. pulled away and ruffled his hand through her hair, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Veronica returned the smile he was giving her, "Alright, I'm up. Happy?"

"_Ecstatic_!"

Together, they helped each other finish packing and headed out to the station wagon. J.D. offered Veronica a bologna sandwich before they left, which she turned down. Instead, they had cigarettes for breakfast as J.D. loaded up the station wagon with their backpacks filled with the cash, clothes, and toiletries. He promised Veronica as they had been packing that she would be able to go shopping when they made their next stop.

Once in the car, J.D. fiddled with the radio a bit before finding a station that happened to be playing his favorite song. He started to sing along, dancing and nudging Veronica to join in. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as J.D. dramatically danced and sang along, using his fist to pantomime holding a microphone. At the chorus, he "handed" the microphone over to Veronica and, raising his eyebrows, prompted her to sing along.

She finally gave in, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes before singing along with him. As they continued to drive down the interstate, singing and dancing, collapsing onto one another's shoulders in laughter, Veronica actually thought for a second that they might could be mistaken for an ordinary couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, love – time to wake up," J.D. nudged Veronica awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around, trying to determine where they were and how long she had been out for. She felt sort of bad – she had told J.D. earlier that they would switch out driving.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A while," J.D. smirked, "but I didn't want to wake you. We're in Jefferson Indiana, darling. I promised you I'd take you shopping to get you some new clothes, didn't I?"

"A mall?" Veronica finally realized where they were, "J.D. we can't blow our money on…"

"We're not _blowing_ anything," he paused, smirked, and added, "Unless…"

"Drop it," Veronica rolled her eyes.

J.D. pouted, "Fine. Anyways, we're not going to spend all of our money – just a little bit of it. You are not wearing Walmart clothes, darling. I simply will not have it."

"Can you imagine what the Heathers would say if they saw me in Walmart clothes?"

"Ugh," J.D. ran a hand through his hair, "I just want to treat you to something nice – not that I have anything really against Walmart clothes. I just think you deserve to be dressed in something a little nicer. I'm thinking Niemen's?"

"Niemen's?" Veronica wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, "J.D…"

"What did I tell you about trusting me to make decisions for us, love? I think I have a right to spoil my girlfriend with a little shopping trip now, don't I? And afterwards, there is a movie theater right up the freeway. I figured we could catch a show…"

"J.D, we can't spend that much money."

"Sure we can. We won't go crazy or anything…"

"Oh, we're both past crazy," Veronica shook her head, "Alright, fine. You can take me shopping, and to see a movie."

"Every couple needs a date," J.D. shrugged before getting out of the car to go around and open her door for her, "Come on."

They hit up Niemen's just as J.D. had suggested. Veronica had accompanied the Heathers to the Niemen's back home numerous times, but had never actually purchased anything from there. Instead she would watch as they threw hundreds of dollars away on clothes and makeup. She was always fascinated with the department store, but never quite able to spend that much money on anything. She had always thought it was quite glamorous though.

The sales' ladies were always dressed in all black, and the dressing rooms had couches and chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Sometimes ladies would shop with little dogs popping out from their purses, and no one ever went into Niemen's without a pair of white gloves on their hands. Veronica felt rather out of place in her simple skirt and blouse, and she wondered how J.D. felt in his jeans. He didn't seem to care though, as he was walking around as though he owned the place.

"How about this?" J.D. held up a black lacy dress with huge shoulder pads. Veronica's eyes widened at his impeccable taste. She was instantly in love with the dress, and J.D. could tell, "I knew you'd like it," he chuckled as Veronica ran her hand across the fabric, "Try it on."

"Oh, I couldn't," Veronica said in a hushed tone, glancing at the price tag, "Look at how much it is!"

"You deserve it," J.D. shrugged.

After some prodding, J.D. got Veronica into one of the dressing rooms to try it on. As soon as she slipped it on, she knew she loved it. She was already envisioning it with a pair of black flats and a clunky necklace. J.D. was growing impatient though as she spun around the dressing room, mesmerized by the dress. She had lots of pretty clothes back home, but nothing quite like this. She felt elegant in it, a word she would have never previously associated herself with.

"Well, are you going to let me see it or not?" J.D. asked anxiously.

"Can I help you?" A sales' lady asked, peering into the dressing area. Upon seeing J.D. lounging on the white loveseat, his feet propped up against the arm, she said, aghast "Sir, please I must ask you to get your shoes off of the loveseat."

"My apologies," J.D. bowed his neck to her, trying his best to remain as civil as he could though deep down he had a few choice words for her.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Just waiting for someone_ who is taking over a decade to try on a freakin' dress!_"

"Sorry!" Veronica beamed as she tucked some hair behind her ear, catching one last glimpse of her reflection before opening the door of the dressing room. When she stepped out, J.D's mouth fell agape.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow, or a…"

"A good wow. A _very_ good wow."

"It is a beautiful choice," the sales lady nodded, "One of our best items in our Audrey collection."

"I love it," Veronica spun around again, "It's stunning."

"Do you want me to ring it up for you, or do you want to look around a bit more? We have some other dresses in our Martha collection that are just…"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she likes this one, don't you, darling?"

"Very much."

"I just…" J.D. lifted a finger and hoped up from the couch before circling around Veronica like an animal prepared to pounce, "…I have one _little_ problem with this dress."

"What's that?" Veronica asked, her voice faltering a bit. She knew this whole thing was too good to be true. It was silly to get so worked up about a dress in the first place. It was just clothing, after all. She knew she hadn't gotten her hopes up so much over something as ridiculous as bits of fabric sewed together into a beautiful, _beautiful_ pattern...

"Well, I don't know how I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you when you wear it," J.D. grinned, grabbing Veronica around the waist. She laughed, despite the deep blush on her cheek. The sales' lady was clearly unimpressed, and looked as though she would rather be anywhere but there at that moment. If she wasn't gunning for her commission, J.D. was certain she may have thrown them out right then and there.

"It may spend more time off than on," J.D. raised an eyebrow, causing Veronica to pull away from his grasp and smack him on the arm.

"_J.D!_" She hissed, clearly embarrassed by his remark.

"I'll just…go start up the register. I'll be right outside when you are ready to pay out."

"_Jesus_, what's wrong with you?" Veronica whispered as soon as the sales' lady was gone.

"What? Can't a guy compliment his girlfriend?"

"Compliment, yes. But let's try to keep the compliments rated G, alright?"

"How about PG?"

"You're impossible," Veronica rolled her eyes and stepped back inside the dressing room. As soon as she shut the door, she stepped up to the mirror and glanced at the reflection staring back at her. She touched her neck with her fingertips, unable to get J.D's words out of her head, or the blush off her cheeks. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't really done anything since that night in her backyard – and that had been so perfect. He carried a gun with him for goodness' sakes – he could have her whenever he pleased. But he hadn't. They had shared the same bed, and he hadn't even tried anything at all. He took whatever he wanted, and he never failed to let her know he was in control. But he hadn't done anything like that. Veronica bothered her lower lip between her teeth, trying to will the blush off her cheeks.

That night in the yard had been pretty special. It had started as a simple game of strip croquet, and they had begun their match strictly with the intent to play croquet. It was Veronica to suggest the strip part of it all. When they were both completely naked, they had started arguing about something and J.D. had grabbed her and kissed her to shut her up. One thing led to another and…

Veronica felt her cheeks flush even worse with that memory replaying in her head. She closed her eyes, and tried to gather her thoughts. All she would have to do is slip out of the dress, and she and J.D. could go on with their day – no more suggestive comments, no more blushing. Veronica opened her mouth to say, "Just a minute" but somehow the words turned into –

"J.D? My zipper is stuck?"

Of course it wasn't long before J.D. was inside the dressing room, gently pulling down the zipper. Once it was completely down, he paused for a moment, not really knowing what to do now that he had helped with the problem. He had no idea if this was her way of suggesting they do something, or if she genuinely just needed help with her zipper.

_Damn it, J.D. get your shit together, alright? It's not fucking rocket science. Just fuck her. You know you want to. But does she want to? It won't be any fun if she's not into it. But damn, she looked gorgeous in that dress…_

J.D. settled for pulling the cap-sleeves down off her shoulders a bit, and kissing her collarbone from behind as he held her, his arms clutched around her waist. Veronica sighed against the kisses, closing her eyes and feeling the blush deepen. She couldn't believe they were doing this right then and there. Surely there were security cameras, and the sales' lady would be back to check on them if they were taking too long…

"J.D…we can't…" Veronica's voice was a shadow of a whisper.

"If you don't want to, say the word."

"J.D…"

"Alright," J.D. pulled away from her and nonchalantly headed to the door.

"J.D…wait!"

He didn't have to be told twice. A broad grin spread across his face. Before Veronica could say anything else, she found herself up against the wall of the dressing room, her arms pinned above her head held in place by one of his hands. The other hand was pulling the dress down to the ground. She carefully stepped out of it, and J.D. kicked it lightly to the side. For a moment they stared at each other, flames in their eyes, not being able to say a single word. They both knew they would have to be quiet, unless they wanted the sales' lady on to them, and to be thrown out of Niemen's. The moment passed as quickly as it came, and J.D. brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Darling, I am positively prepared to devour you right this very second."

She was weak from the potential behind his words, but managed to whisper back, just before capturing his earlobe between her teeth, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Cash or charge?" The sales' lady asked.

"Cash," J.D. pulled his wallet with some of the bills from the bag from his jean's pocket, and paid out for the dress. After handing Veronica, who was still blushing and standing away from the register, hands clasped in front of her, he said, "I should take you shopping more often."

"We could have been caught!"

"A chance I was willing to take. You were worth it." J.D. grinned, throwing his arms around her shoulder, "Let's go check out those movie showings, shall we?"

When they arrived to the theater, J.D. decided on Die Hard. There was a showing in fifteen minutes, allowing them ample time to get popcorn, a large Cherry slushie to split, and some Twizzlers.

"You remembered," Veronica smiled, biting one of the red licorices.

"Of course. I remember everything about you."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow as they walked to their theater, concessions in hand. _How can he even say a thing like that? He was too busy planning murders and his plot to blow up the school. Half the time he was more interested in kissing me, or manipulating me into doing something for him. He never really paid attention to what I would have to say. And even if it seemed like he was, he'd grow bored and kiss me to shut me up. There is no way he can remember..._

"You doubt me?" J.D. raised an eyebrow, "We both know that never works out for you."

"You can't possibly remember everything about me. I am sure there is some minuscule detail you've forgotten about me. Like…who is my favorite artist?"

"Marcel Duchamp, because he's sarcastic and a little on the crazy side."

"You got lucky with that one," Veronica nibbled her lip, trying to think up another question as J.D. opened the door to the theater for her, "How about this one. Who is my favorite poet?"

"She walks in beauty, like the night; of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light which heaven to…"

"Byron," Veronica smiled, wondering how someone could be both psychotic and perfect at the same time, "How old was I when I fell off the swing set and broke my arm…"

"Seven. Are you done with the questions, love? Or will you be yammering about this trying to prove me wrong throughout the entire movie?" J.D. smirked, taking a seat right in the middle of the theater.

"Alright. So maybe you do know me more than I think."

"I know quite a lot about you. I know you have a freckle on your neck. I know your eyes are brown but are more green in the sunlight. I know that you hate how frizzy your hair can be even though I think it's perfect. I know you're extraordinarily ticklish behind your knees. I know you sometimes hate the sound of your own laugh..."

"J.D..."

"Shall I continue? I know you hiccup after you sneeze. I know you can't mushrooms. I know I'm going to wring your neck if you make me miss this movie…" J.D. chuckled nudging her lightly with his elbow, "I know a lot about you, and what I don't know, I am anxious to learn. I want to know everything, Veronica. But for now, I want to know how Bruce Willis single-handedly stops those German terrorists. Alright, darling?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ahhh! I am having such a blast writing this! Thank y'all so much for your amazing reviews. That means so much to me. I don't think I'll have a chance to update until after Christmas. Hopefully by then, I'll have a lot of new ideas for this to share with you guys. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

Chapter Seven

Veronica tried to watch the movie, she really did. But how could she when her thoughts kept wandering back to that dressing room. She wanted to be angry at J.D. for seducing her, but the truth was, she was the one who had instigated it and she wanted him just as badly – if not more so – as he wanted her. It wouldn't be fair to pin all the blame on him. Still, her heart and her head felt as though they were both mangled with confusion and fog. She knew how dangerous J.D. was, and he terrified the hell out of her; but at the same time, she was captivated by him mentally, emotionally, and physically. They were bound together anyways after everything that had taken place. But they were more than just captives to each other, they _wanted_ to be captives to each other.

There was something in her that needed J.D. to tell her what to do and that longed for the control he had over her. But she held a card too – she had control over him as well. He could hurt her, and he had; but he would never kill her. He could threaten and say he would, but she knew better. She saw it when he looked at her. There was something in his eyes, something deeper than insanity. She saw it when she would catch him staring too long at her. He'd bite his lip sideways, and raise his eyebrows and shrug before turning away as if to almost say, "_You got me, darling. What can I do?_"

And what could they do? They were stuck and they liked it that way. Veronica had wanted to kill him that day in the boiler room – a day which felt like decades ago. He had wanted to kill her as well. That was their intent – to do the other in. But something had pulled her to go with him, and urged her to follow him, and now she was all jumbled up about how she felt towards that decision.

J.D. was dangerous. He was psychotic. He belonged somewhere with padded walls and Jello served through slits in the doors. But there was a goodness about him too. Veronica could see it – the small smile that tugged at his lips when they had driven into a sunset, the tilt of the head when a deep song came on the radio. He had so much going on inside of him, and Veronica knew there was more than just the psychotic side to him. There was goodness. Dangerous and goodness and that confused and fascinated her even more.

"Well," J.D. sighed, dipping his head to meet her eyes, "What'd you think?"

"I-I liked it," Veronica smiled into his eyes, realizing just then that the movie was over, "You?"

"I think I found a new catch phrase. Yippee-ki-yay, mother fucker!"

"You're impossible," Veronica rolled her eyes as J.D. stood from his seat and offered her his hand.

"Come on," it was his turn to roll his eyes, "You know you love me."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes. Our love is God."

Veronica took hold of his hand and together they headed out of the theater and towards the parking lot. J.D. ran his thumb over the space between her thumb and index finger. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he hadn't exactly kept his thoughts on the movie. He was too busy thinking about the girl sitting next to him, and how despite how hard he tried to fight for the upper hand, she had him wrapped around her finger. He would die before telling her so, but he knew it was true. There wasn't a thing in this world he wouldn't give her, or at least try his damnedest to give her.

J.D. bit at his lower lip, knowing he was screwed. He never was good at the whole getting attached thing. His dad moved them around way too much for friends or girlfriends. From an early age, he had just learned that making friends meant getting hurt, and J.D. learned real fast how to keep himself from getting hurt. But Veronica was different. The moment he saw her writing that note in the cafeteria, he knew she was different. He knew kids could be cruel, but he never imagined that they'd be so cruel as to write that note. It ate at him for a while, and he couldn't get the look on Martha's face out of his head as she ran out of the cafeteria. He had wanted to slug the Heathers, but they had gotten what was coming to them.

But seeing Veronica that day changed him. She took his breath away, and no one had the ability to do that, unless of course it was on account of a fist to his gut. But no one had ever taken his breath away like she had done. When she had walked over with that damn clipboard in her hand, he had actually been nervous, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. But he had been, just the same._ Fucking nervous._ J.D. shook his head, thinking back on that and how far they had come in just a few short weeks. Now they were bound to one another, him to her and her to him. And he found himself liking it that way.

"So did you see a motel on your way in?" Veronica asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, there was one back down the interstate."

They decided to stop for burgers on their way to the motel. After dinner and driving to the motel, they discovered it was just the same as the previous one, only with the furniture a tad rearranged. It was still musty, dusty, and dingy. But Veronica found herself not really minding. Her focus was more on the feeling of her hand in J.D's.

"Home sweet home," he chuckled, tossing their bags onto the couch next to the door.

"I want a home," Veronica sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud until she saw a sadness shadow J.D's eyes and she instantly regretted her words.

"One of these days. When we get to California, we'll figure something out. Besides, home is anywhere I am with you," J.D frowned, "That was supposed to make you smile."

Veronica smiled a small smile, and J.D's scowl deepened. _Something is on her mind, and it's going to eat away at her and she's going to be all moody until I can figure out how to fix it. Fucking wonderful. Come on, woman. What's holdin' that smile hostage?_

"What's wrong?" J.D. asked, kneeling in front of her, putting his hands on her knees.

"Nothing. I just…I don't want to live out of a hotel room my whole life."

"And you won't have to. Someday we're going to get settled in California, get some new identification, and start over with everything. We might get a little house on the coast or something. You could paint or write or something; and I could maybe set up as a contractor or something."

"Really?"

"Someday," J.D. ran his hands along her thighs, "you'll have whatever you want."

"I want a normal life with you."

"Darling, we left normal behind a while ago. Nothing will ever be normal, but I'll try to make it as close as possible to being normal."

"No more murders?"

"Can't promise that. There's always going to be vermin to exterminate. They muddle up the world, darling. This world we've been given is a beautiful gift, but you've got assholes thinking they can walk all over it and poison it with their cruelty and filth. I can do something about it."

"There's pictures of our school all over the newspapers," Veronica sighed, "I think you _did_ do something."

"There's always more to be done, love. Everyone's created with a purpose. This is my purpose – to rid the world of those who are trying to kill it, and to love you. My purpose is beautiful."

Veronica softened and held out her hand, pulling J.D. down onto the bed so that they were lying next to each other. He brushed some hair from her forehead and tried not to smother her with a kiss.

_God damn it, woman – do you even know what you do to me?_

"I don't know what I'm doing," Veronica's eyes rolled back and she sighed deeply. J.D. frowned, wondering what she meant. "It's just…you terrify me, J.D."

His frown deepened, "As I said before, dreadful etiquette. I apologize, Veronica. Just trust that I love you, and that I vow to take care of you always, darling. I will try to be more careful with you. I'm new to this whole thing. And truth be told, you scare me too."

"I do?"

"Loving you as much as I do scares the shit out of me," J.D. grinned a lopsided grin, "But we got to do what we got to do, Veronica. I'm am my beloved, and my beloved is mine. Like it or not, we're bound together if not through our uh..._extra-curricular activities_, through a higher power."

"Maybe I like being bound to you?"

J.D. grabbed his bottom lip by his teeth and grinned, "You sure about that, love? I am told I can be quite the madman?"

"Everyone's a little mad."

"Woman," J.D. lunged at her, "I swear…"

Veronica giggled as he devoured her in kisses. All questioning and confusion flew right out the window at the moment. All Veronica could think was how perfect that exact moment was, and how she never wanted it to end. But she knew better than to think that. This was J.D. after all. For every good time, for every smile and laugh, there was a darkness and storm brewing. The tears were coming, she could feel it. But at that moment, in his arms, Veronica didn't give a damn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

J.D. was growing tired of waiting, and a tired J.D. was an irritable J.D. and an irritable J.D. was positively miserable to be around. Veronica felt as though she was walking on eggshells with him throughout the next few days. At each rest stop, he seemed to have his ears perked at attention, waiting for someone to come along. He didn't know who the next kill would be, or when or where, but he was thirsting for it. He felt like an addict after his first couple of hits. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. After all, he hungered for control. Now that he realized how addicted he was, he realized he was out of control. The hunger to kill, to cleanse, had become too great. He needed it, and without it, he was quite the monster.

Veronica tried to hide how worried she was for him, and her own fear, but it was difficult. He was becoming more violent as well, even to the point of grabbing her and shaking her, or throwing her up against the wall. His favorite thing to do was to pin her up to the wall and hold her there, leering at her and making her squirm with nerves. He tried to be careful not to hit her (he tried to remind himself to be gentle with her) but sometimes he just lost control. He was hungry.

He was taking his time at their current rest stop of Oak Rapids. They were still a long way from California, and Veronica was at the point of doubting they would ever get there, despite J.D's assurance. Though he hadn't been very assuring these past few days. He was all fire and temper and flaring nostrils. Veronica knew she wanted to be done with killing, but J.D. was far from done. She wanted to be in California already, but J.D. was far from California. He was in his own little world with his own mission and Veronica was along for the ride. She knew better than to question. Her last question earned her bruised forearms from where he had grabbed her and shaken her. She felt incredibly out of control and incredibly frightened of him, but she knew herself better than that. She also knew she was fascinated with him and dangerously in love with him.

They were at a diner not far from their current motel. J.D. was sucking on a cigarette and glaring into a cup of black coffee as if it would tell him the future or something. He scowled at it, and Veronica uneasily nibbled on a fry. Nothing tasted quite right, and she felt her stomach knot with nerves.

"How's your coffee?" She asked.

"It's the best damn coffee I've had in the whole fucking world," J.D. bit the words out acrimoniously, and Veronica tried not to bait him. J.D. sighed, wet his lips and said, "It's _diner coffee_, Veronica." As if that answered her question, and it did.

"D-do you want some of my burger? I can't eat the whole thing."

"Excuse me, what does it take to get some good service in this shit-hole?"

J.D. raised his eyebrows and glanced past Veronica to the man at the table a few down from theirs. He was holding up his glass of J.D. could only guess what, and glaring around the diner. The waitress that served them, a short, young blond thing, hurried over to him and tried to quiet him down. J.D. squinted, craning his ears to hear what the commotion was all about.

"Sir, we have a cut off. You can't have another one. I'm sorry. There's a bar down the road if you really want another, but my boss…"

"I don't give two fucks about your boss!"

"Wow," Veronica shook her head, "Some people."

"She doesn't deserve that," J.D. said to no one in particular, "Look at him. I've bet he's been drinking since the sun came up, and hasn't stopped since."

"Disgusting."

"He's it," J.D. flicked the ash off his cigarette onto Veronica's plate, dousing some of the fries. She made a face, but knew better than to say anything. Coolly, J.D. lifted his coffee mug to his lips, and glared at the man from over the rim, "Filth," J.D. muttered.

"Sir, either sit down or I am going to be forced to call the police…."

"Fine!" The man stood from the table, waved his hands in the air and said, "I can see you think you're too good for my business! Well that's jus' fine, lady. You know what – up yours!'

"Yikes," Veronica scowled, watching the man hobble towards the door.

"Get the gun from your purse," J.D. instructed, his voice level and nonchalant, "and pass it to me under the table."

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" Veronica asked, doing as he had asked.

J.D. took the gun from her and placed it into the lining of his trench coat, "Of course. Order yourself a slice of pie, darling. With ice cream and two spoons. I won't be long."

He stood from the table, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. His coat hit against his legs as he headed out the door of the restaurant. Veronica noticed his hand slip into the jacket, feeling for the gun – seeking a little bit of security. His blood was fizzling and turning to soda within his veins, and J.D. could feel his heart beating against his chest as if seeking freedom from its cage.

"Can I get you anything else, ma'am?" The waitress asked and Veronica noticed the clouds in her eyes.

"A piece of um…Cherry pie with vanilla ice cream and two spoons. Also, another cup of black coffee for him. Hey, are you um…are you okay?"

"Yeah," the waitress shrugged, but seemed a little bit startled by Veronica's concern, "He's just an old drunk. Sometimes he comes in here wanting to drink and stir up some trouble. I should be used to it, I guess but I just can't be. He reminds me too much of someone I used to know."

"I'm sorry," Veronica's voice was genuine, and she wished she could do more. She reminded herself to be sure to leave a kind tip.

"It's alright," the waitress sighed, "Thank you though. I'll get on that pie and coffee. Where is your brooding friend?"

"He left something in the car," Veronica lied, flashing a reassuring smile.

"Ah," she nodded, "Sure he didn't bail on you? I've seen plenty of girls like you come through with guys like him who get left while their guys are making trips to the car and the bathroom."

"Well," Veronica took a sip of her Coke, "I can assure you, he didn't leave me, and I can assure you there are no guys like him."

The waitress nodded curtly and disappeared into the kitchen to place their order. Veronica twirled the straw around in her glass, butterflies metamorphosing inside her stomach. She knew something was taking place just outside, and she had to admit, she was worried. She fretted over J.D. more than she should, but she couldn't help it. He scared her in more ways than one.

The pie arrived to the table before J.D. did. Veronica tried not to look too worried. He said he would be back soon, and he would be. If he said he would, he would. There was no cause to question or doubt that. One thing was certain when it came to Jason Dean – he was always true to his word when it came to her. Except for the incident with the bullets.

The bell above the door to the diner jingled, and in walked J.D. He looked a little haggard, but he sauntered over to the table, running his hand through his hair. He smiled at Veronica as if they were just meeting one another again for the first time in years. She returned the smile, thankful that he was in a good mood once again. She was getting about sick of that sour mood.

"Thanks for the pie, love," J.D. grinned, sitting down at the table, rubbing his hands together before diving in and taking a bite of the pie, "I should have known it'd be cherry."

"Is that alright?"

"More than alright. You want some of my coffee?"

"No, I'm good. How…how are you?"

"Just close to perfect," he smirked, spooning up a bite of pie and popping it into her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Steamy chapter (are you prepared for a steamy, sexy J.D?) so just a fair warning. I don't really write smut - I don't really agree with it. But I do write steam and light-lemons. Just be warned and prepared. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much - if not more - than I do. Fluffy, sexy lemons. Yum!**

Chapter Nine

J.D. strummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they drove back towards the Oak Rapids motel. He was singing along quite loudly to Ring of Fire on the radio. Veronica couldn't help but smile. She missed him being in a good mood. There was something almost magical about J.D. when he was in a good mood – something contagiously wonderful.

"How'd you do it?" Veronica asked the question that had been a mosquito bite on her mind since he came back into the diner. Part of her wanted to know the details, the other part not so much. The curious side of her took over, however.

"Well," J.D. beamed excitedly, "I followed him outside. Stupid old bastard was puking his guts out in the alley behind the diner. He didn't even hear me come up behind him. I pointed the gun at him and…BANG! He landed head-first into his own bile! It was excellent."

Veronica gagged and J.D. chuckled, running his hand through his hair. It felt so good to make another kill, to exterminate again. Now that old drunk would never be able to treat anyone poorly again. He'd never again hassle that waitress and draw tears to her eyes. And that had been because of him. J.D. swelled with a sense of pride. His thirst had been quenched and he was finally satisfied – at least for now. Even he had to admit he was enjoying this mood he was in.

As they headed down the interstate, he glanced at the girl next to him out of the corner of his eye. She was biting her thumbnail and staring out the window at the passing cars. _Damn her, she's so beautiful. Maybe I have been a bit too…harsh with her lately. And those bruises on her arms…those are from me. I haven't loved her lately like I should. When we get back to that motel, I'll make that up to her. _

He felt sorry for how he had acted towards her the past few days. He knew he had been cruel and harsh and horrible towards her, and he knew that that wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he had treated her. J.D. sighed and turned down the radio a notch. Turning to her, he caught her attention.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you know how god damn beautiful you are?" J.D. asked, grabbing a corner of his lip between his teeth and shaking his head, "Really, Veronica. Do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she rolled her eyes, but there was a revealing blush on her cheeks. She was almost certain J.D. could head the flapping of butterflies' wings within her stomach. She nibbled her lower lip, and stared down at her hands. The compliment had completely caught her off-guard, and her reaction was just what J.D. was hoping for.

"Listen to me," his voice carried that calm, commanding tone it had when he asked her to hand over the gun at the diner, "When we get back to the motel, do me a favor – don't plan on going to sleep anytime soon tonight."

Veronica swore she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Gooseflesh prickled at her skin like need-pricks. She shivered involuntarily and blushed deeply; J.D. chuckled and shook his head, hardly able to wait to get her back to the motel and onto that bed.

Veronica kept staring at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. She didn't know what to say, or do, but she felt her heart begin to race. She was reminded suddenly of that night on the grass in her backyard. Their first time. There was something in his tone that made her flush with nerves and excitement. She had no idea what J.D. had up his sleeve, but she knew she was in for it tonight.

When they arrived at the motel, J.D. parked the station wagon and went around to open Veronica's door for her. He felt his stomach twist up ever-so-slightly. He wasn't used to being nervous about fucking, but with Veronica, everything was different – tonight was different. Tonight would be all about her. _Fucking…no, not fucking. I am going to make love to Veronica Sawyer. Damn you, woman look what you have me doin' – using phrases like 'making love.' For fuck's sake…_

Once inside the motel room, J.D. shut and locked the door behind them. He moved Veronica in front of him, and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. She shivered as his fingers gently undid each button. He made sure to take his time – another thing different to him. He wouldn't just rip her clothes off her. Nope, he was going to take his own sweet time. Letting her stew slightly was way too much fun. He was loving the blush on her cheeks.

After her blouse was unbuttoned, J.D. carefully pulled it off, folded it, and placed it on the nearby chair. He then knelt down and slipped her feet out of her shoes. Veronica's heart was beating like crazy, and J.D's was as well. He gulped the nerves down as he stood from the floor and turned her around to unzip her skirt. She was flushing many shades of crimson as she felt the tug of the zipper. J.D. slowly helped her step out of the skirt. Next was her tights. He pulled those down and folded them, placing them in the chair with the skirt and blouse. Just her bra and underwear were left.

J.D. felt sweat beads form on his forehead as he tried to determine which to remove first. He settled on the bra and gently unclasped it from behind. Veronica inhaled sharply, her reaction feeding J.D. He shook some hair from his eyes and smirked. _There's something to be said about this whole 'making love' thing…_

After removing her underwear, J.D. placed a firm hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the bed, "Lie down on your back, darling. I want to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Veronica's brow furrowed, though she did not protest.

"I am going to kiss every single inch of you and I want you to not even move or make a single sound. I bet you you can't do it," J.D. smirked, cocking a challenging eyebrow.

"Y-you're on," Veronica nodded, trying to keep her breath level as to not give herself away. She eased back onto the bed and J.D. arranged the pillows around her head.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good, because you're not going anywhere, darling."

He started with her face. He kissed her forehead down her temples to her cheeks, her nose, her eye lids, her lips, her chin, along her neck. He took his time at her neck, remembering all the places that she loved to be kissed.

"Uh-uh," he scolded as she moaned as he sucked at her pulse point, "Remember what we said about no noise?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, glaring obstinately at him causing him to only chuckle and suck harder in response. She tried to keep herself together but it was difficult. It wasn't fair. He knew all of the places to kiss and nip and bite. He knew just how to elicit moans and arches of back and neck. He knew just what he was doing when it came to manipulating her body. She had no control anymore. She was completely his.

J.D. worked his way from her neck to behind her ears to the tips of her ears. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she tried to remain as still and as quiet as possible. _Damn him_, she inwardly rolled her eyes as J.D's kisses and nips trailed down to her chest. When he arrived at her breasts, firm from the either the cold air or what he was doing to her – Veronica wasn't sure which – he pounced. He knew just what to do. He knew when to kiss, when to lick, when to bite, when to tease. Veronica was shaking now and J.D. chuckled again.

"You're not behaving yourself, Veronica. And, darling, I think it's safe to assume you've lost our little bet."

"This is _cruel_," Veronica whined.

J.D. smirked, "Cruelty is my middle name, darling."

He smiled against her flesh before proceeding to kiss and bite even more. Veronica let out a wine which J.D. was certain was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"I told you to behave. If you can't behave darling, I may have to spank you."

"Oh you _wouldn't_!" Veronica's stomach fluttered with butterfly wings and her cheeks burned crimson.

"Don't test me," J.D. glanced up at her, grinning widely. He was having far too much fun with this. After finishing on her breasts, J.D. worked down to her ribs and her stomach. Veronica was squirming now and J.D. was chuckling against her flesh (which didn't help matters) completely amused and mesmerized by her reactions. He kissed down her thighs and her knees down her legs to her feet and her toes. Veronica felt her head go light – like a balloon floating up into the sky and away. She suddenly couldn't remember what day it was, or the time.

J.D. rolled her over onto her stomach and began again with the back of her neck and down her shoulders. He savored the goosebumps he was enticing. He kissed all the way down to the back of her knees where he paid special attention, enjoying the soft giggles she was trying to muffle. Once he had kissed almost every inch of her, J.D. flipped her back over onto her back.

"Now then," he smirked, "I think I've just about kissed everywhere. Except," he lightly tapped a finger between her thighs causing her to gasp and shudder ever-so-slightly. The smirk turned into a grin, "What about right here?" He teased her, running his finger along the flesh, "Hmm? Our deal was no moving and no noises. You broke those rules. I don't think you deserve any more kisses."

Veronica whimpered, "Please, J.D…" she was completely at a loss of control and felt as though she was in a fog. He was making her crazy and she had never before desired anyone's touch as badly as she did at that exact moment. She needed him so desperately. She squirmed underneath his mischievous touch.

J.D. was biting the inside of his cheek, loving tormenting her. He would make up for this torment, though he was certain she wasn't really too upset over it.

"What makes you think you deserve it?" J.D. asked playfully, certain he was going to drag this out as long as he could.

"B-because…" Veronica was incapable of forming a cognitive sentence.

"What's that, love?" J.D. grinned, "I didn't quite catch that."

"_Please_," Veronica whimpered and J.D. was done for. He couldn't wait a second longer. She was supposed to be the one completely submissive to him – not the other way around. But he just couldn't take it another second. Without warning, without a second thought, J.D. devoured her.

* * *

"What was that all about, huh?" Veronica asked, as he tightened his arms around her. They were both naked, holding each other seeking warmth and passion. J.D. was only wearing that watch as he tightened his hold around her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Veronica – so fucking beautiful. It's all I can do to keep my hands off you."

Veronica blushed, then smirked before biting him on the arm as she had that night in the grass, "You're a hopeless romantic, even if you'd rather die before admitting it."

"Ow!" J.D. pulled away, laughing – loving when she was in this mood, "What can I say? You bring out different sides in me, darling. Jason Dean, hopeless romantic," he mockingly gagged, "Just don't let it get around."

"Who'd I possibly tell?"

J.D. scowled, her words felt like a sharp stab to his heart, "Veronica…"

"J.D…I didn't mean…"

"But it's true. I took you away from everything – from everyone."

"J.D," Veronica sighed, trying to gather her thoughts, "I chose to leave with you. And besides, don't be a dick. You know better. You know I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, anywhere else, than with you wherever you are."

J.D. bit his lower lip, trying to bite back one of his rare, genuine smiles, "Damn you, woman," he shook his head good-naturedly. _Just when I think I don't deserve anything more from her, she goes around saying stuff like that._

"You know, you're not half bad to be around," Veronica grinned, biting him again.

J.D. dropped his forehead against hers, "Woman, keep that up and you're going to regret it."

"Do your worst," Veronica sneered just before J.D. rolled on top of her.

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "Alright – you asked for it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"We should make it into California today," J.D. slapped the back of his hand against the map that was spread across the dash of the station wagon, "What do you say, darling? Told you I'd get you there."

"And what is your plan? Hmm?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to keep up this little Bonnie and Clyde act, J.D? I want to be done. I've said that before. I want to have a normal life. I just don't want to keep running and…and killing."

J.D. bit the corner of his lip. He wanted to promise her no more; he wanted to tell her that he was done, and they were out. He wanted to get a job and get her a nice house or something, but the reality was he just wasn't sure if he could. There was so much he wanted to give her, but killing had become addicting. Clearing the world of all the filth he could was his mission. He didn't know if he could just walk away from that. Sure, he wanted to; but the question was if it would let him.

Instead, he just nodded and folded the map back up before tossing it in the backseat. Veronica rolled her eyes and stared out the window. They had been on the road for a couple of weeks now, and she was exhausted, homesick, frustrated, confused, and madly in love with the crazy person sitting next to her. She knew J.D. wouldn't realistically quit. He'd do anything for her, but that was asking too much. J.D. wasn't the settle-down type of person. It just wasn't how he was raised. But she, on the other hand, wanted that. Maybe she could take a few courses at the community college…but that'd require an I.D.

Everything was suddenly sinking in. She would have to change her name and get a whole new identity. Veronica rested her head against the window of the passenger seat and closed her eyes, suddenly completely overwhelmed. When she had chosen to follow J.D. out of the boiler room, she hadn't given it much thought. Had she been doing it because she wanted to, or because she was trying to save her own life? He would have killed her. But she was already dead, wasn't she? Veronica Jane Sawyer was killed back in that boiler room.

J.D. knew something was bothering her. It had been two hours, and she was just sitting there, staring out that god damn window. It bothered him knowing something was bothering her. He needed to fix it. He pulled off the interstate and drove down the frontage road for a bit before coming to a gas station. Maybe a cherry slushie would do the trick.

"You want a cherry slushie?" J.D. asked, parking the car and waving his hand towards the convenience store.

"Sure," Veronica smiled, comforted at the fact that he was at least trying. She followed behind him into the store and leaned against the magazine counter while he grabbed them a large slushie to share. As she was standing there, she heard noises coming from the bathroom. She heard someone yelling and the muffled sound of a child crying. She awkwardly tried to busy herself with the magazines, but couldn't help but glance over towards the bathroom, wondering if there was something to do.

"Leave it alone," the man at the register shrugged, picking up on her concern, "It's not our place to muddle into how people choose to parent."

"But still…" Veronica bit her lower lip. The sounds had now reached J.D's ears and he paused, setting the cup down on the counter next to the soda fountain, and craned his neck towards the bathroom. He knew those sounds. His eyes turned to saucers and turned to Veronica. They shared a look, and he grabbed the back of his neck, wanting to be anywhere but there.

Dumb fuck didn't even have the common sense to beat his kid somewhere privately. J.D. rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself calm. Besides, what could he possibly do to remedy the situation? Sure, he could just go in there waving his gun, but what would that get him? A pair of silver bracelets and a lock up in county. And where would that leave Veronica? He couldn't just go out in the open and do anything. Maybe the dumbass kid deserved it.

_No one deserves it._

J.D. finished filling up the cup and headed over to the register to check out. Veronica slipped her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. She couldn't imagine being that kid. What kind of monster would ever speak to their kid like that? And god only knew what else was going on in that bathroom. It gave her a sickening chill up her spine.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Veronica asked as J.D. handed her her cup. They were back inside the station wagon, and he was digging the keys from his trench coat.

"What'd you want me to do, darling? Go in their waving a gun around? Yeah, I'd get the cops called on me in a millisecond. I can't be careless, Veronica. Not if I want to stay with you and keep you safe. I can't get caught, alright. I have to choose my battles carefully, and…"

"You're all about ridding the world of evil, well that thing in the bathroom is evil."

"I know," J.D's voice was soft, "but, darling, there is nothing I can do."

Veronica knew he was right, but still she did not want to accept that answer. The door of the store opened and a man, dragging a little boy by the arm, exited. The kid looked no more than five years old. Veronica felt her stomach drop when she saw his tear-stained cheeks. He was limping. It made her sick.

"_Damn it,_" J.D. hissed. He hadn't expected the kid to look so little. Didn't the little snot know better by now not to cry and make himself look so damn pitiful? J.D. gripped the steering wheel, not wanting to even look over at Veronica. This whole thing was breaking her heart, and he just didn't know if he could face that. But again, what could he do?

As he drummed his fingers on the wheel, he wanted them head to their pickup truck. An idea struck him, and he put the key in the ignition and crept out of the gas station. It was just the dad and kid in the truck, and this could be easy if the man would just make it easy.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked as the station wagon followed the pickup onto the highway, "Oh my god, we're following them, aren't we? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," J.D's voice was impatient, "It's not like I can just off the bastard – I mean, he's got a kid. What'd we do with the kid?"

"Take him?"

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No, we can take him to like a hospital or something in California and drop him off. There's those safe haven places, right? We can just drop him off and drive off. We just have to get him away from that monster."

"Woman," J.D. groaned, knowing she was right. They could just take the kid. It'd be simple, right? But he knew better than to think anything was ever just simple. Besides, what if the kid could trace them? All his trepidations still didn't stop him from following the truck. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something.


End file.
